A legend on the Titanic
by AwesomeCreepypastaGirl
Summary: Zelda recalls about her experience on the grandest ship in the world.


Hello, my name is Zelda. Zelda Hyrule. I am here to tell you about my experience about the Titanic.

I lived a normal childhood. Or so I think. You see, my mother, Hylia, gave birth to me at the age of 16. At the time, my father, Link, was 20.

When I was a month old, they took me to London just for a vacation. When we came back, all are riches were gone. My parents were both devastated. From then on, we had eachother. That's all that mattered at the time.

…

When I was 9, mother announced she was pregnant. My mind was mixed with opposite emotions like, 'Why? We-No! You! You can barely take care of one child! So why torture another innocent soul?!' But, the good side of me thought, 'Finally, I won't play alone anymore!'

9 months later, mother was going into labor. I remember playing dolls in my room. (Which was really a big closet.) Father then came in with tears in his eyes. He said he had good and bad news. The good news, it was a boy and he is very healthy. The bad news, mother died of birth complications. I then felt tears walking down my face.

For the first time in years, I-I was crying.

I remember running over to my newborn brother and yelling at him, "How could you?! How dare you! You killed mommy! Go to Demise's realm!" (Which means hell.)

To make it worse, father killed himself a year later. He couldn't bare to live without mother. I can't either but, a voice in my head tells me to stay strong.

Every time I go to bed, I pray to Din, Nayru, and Farore that this is a horrible nightmare and that when I wake up, mother and father would be in the bed sound asleep.

When I'd wake up, I'd run to their bed and reality would hit me and I would burst into tears. My brother and I lived alone. And, I was not ok with that.

One time, my tears were interrupted by a knock at the entrance door. Slowly, I walked over to answer it. When I opened it, this woman came in. Not any woman. A wealthy one.

"Well, took 'ya long enough to answer the door!" she said.

"W-who are you?" I said with water still in my eyes.

"Why sugar! I'm your aunt! Impa!"

Aunt? I don't recall mother and father telling me I had an aunt. "Where's Hylia and Link? You know, your parents."

"In-In a better place…" is all I managed to say, holding back the tears. Chocking on the lump in my throat.

She understood what I meant and hugged me. The scent of her expensive perfume was toxicating my nose. I've never smelled something so sweet in my life!

We are interrupted by the cry of my brother. "You have a little brother?" she asks surprised. I nod then hesitate to show her but, I then led her the way to him. "Oh my goddesses! He looks adorable!"

"He's a year old." I add. "He kinda resembles you, Zelda."

"I guess so."

"What's his name?" she asks.

I take a deep breath and say, "Peter. Peter Hyrule."

"I love it." She responds.

I smile but it soon fades when I realize, why is she here? And why did she choose just now to visit? So without sounding rude I say, "Um, why are you here?"

"Ah yes…" she puts Peter down and says, " Yes, I must talk to you about an opportunity."

"Go on…"

"Well, I heard about a grand ship being built in Liverpool and I thought maybe, you can come with me on it."

"Well, where's it headed to?"

"America. New York to be exact. Please Zelda, come with me. You and your little brother have nothing here. Please come to America to start fresh. Start a new life!"

I think about it then say, "Ok. We'll go."

"Oh thank you! Rumor has it that about 4 more years until it's complete!"

-4 years later-

(Zelda is 14 and her brother is 5)

I'm getting my brother dressed. Today's the big day! We're headed to America! I put on my dress (The white one from Skyward Sword.) and wait for Aunt Impa to pick us up.

…

She finally comes.

"Oh hello! Wait. You're not wearing that are you Zelda?"

"It's all I got."

"Oh goodness no!" She changes me into another dress. (It's the blue one from Alttp)

I look so gorgeous! My blonde hair is topped off with a little crown that Impa insisted on me wearing. Its obvious were going in first class.

"Come now! We must leave now! We mustn't be late!" Auntie says.

"But-But what about our clothes?" I say.

"Oh I've bought you two tons of fancy clothes! Don't worry! Now please get in the car."

All of us get in and we're off! To America! As soon as I get there, I'm going to forget about every little thing and start fresh. Yes, that is what I'll be doing once I get to America.

**A/N:**

**If you won't me to continue, leave a review and I'll certainly will continue!**


End file.
